Random moments
by marri
Summary: Oneshots on random love, breakups, makeups and fights too good to miss of Troypay. Review plz jus made it randomly
1. Never, a break up

Disclaimer – just the plot I came up with this by random hence the name! First one shot 

" No, sometimes we have to be reasonable, and let's just play this thing through ….we're never going to work out, ever.?" Tears came down at the right time when her cheeks needed their company to fit her mood.

" Listen that's not it-" No need for him to say those words never, will he say those words again to make up for his lack of competition they had of love.

" Save the crap you call excuses for some other pitiful girl who fall for the cheeky grin, low class flirt and the tensions to break a heart that should be outlawed for how many times you used them!"

She walked away from the corner that she knew to well, for break- ups, make- ups, and mind boggling arguments between the two. They started out like a swing going slow at first making their way to the top so far doing steady, and reaching, it looked so great at first getting caught up in the moment then you slow down again and it just stops the thrills excitement smiling. She made so many mistakes but she can't exactly figure out if he was the biggest are the dumbest. Maybe both.

Feeling a hand grab around her arm she twisted around blonde locks spiraling everywhere. " Hey, I get no say in this?" She scoffed at that sure he had a say when he flirted with other girls when he promised to pick her up at eight for a night out and winding up being late or just not showing at all or when he 'accidentally' kissed Mandy the cheerleader. Sure he had a pretty big say in this.

" Yes. Yes you do you picked your high ego playa self who can't keep his lying in the trash where they belong cause the useless after a while" She stood there waiting for his reply that would only end up badly.

" Hey, I did everything for you, how many practices did I miss for you sneaked out to drive you to the mall or your stupid drama club friends house, or to just go to the park with you in the middle of the night."

Now it was on. " Oh so when you said " oh it don't matter hon I'll do anything for you" meant…?"

He look baffled at the least " Well I didn't mean for you to blow up my phone for non stop requests I was more of your chuffer then your boyfriend."

" Troy you chose that I didn't I asked you ok so don't go play dumb, dumb and put the blame on me I did right I put my part and effort but you just slacked around now I know why Gabby broke it off with you."

He smiled and chuckled. Something she hated he did when the fought. It basically meant he wasn't taking her seriously. " You know what real mature to bring the ex back in hmm that reminds me of a certain obsessed chief. Do you Shar?"

She looked at him and slapped her hand across his face leaving a fairly good red mark for anybody to see. " Shut up. Don't you bring him in here or I can go there and list out you issues."

" Go try like I give a damn, ok I give up your too difficult."

" Oh give up how original for the golden boy on relationships, loser." He just walked away shacking his head she ran towards her mansion and straight to her large living room sulking on the couch.

At that time Ryan came in with his smart pants girlfriend following behind. " What's up lil sis does big brother have to beat up a few boys?" Ryan was always protective of her no matter what and he meant it ask her other bad relationships gone wrong.

" It's nothing, Ryan really I'm fine." While that happened tears ran down again this time not really wanted.

" Yeah right " Gabriella came up and sat by her " Fight with Troy again?"

She nodded and looked upset and stressed. " His just so uggh but then I still uggh"

" I know sister I been there so many times." Gabby said comforting her. Sharpay looked up and gave her a questionable look. " What, I have.'

" Whatev, where donezo cancelled."

" You say that now but then later its Troy's so cute and nice." Ryan said mimicking her.

" Ry, I'm serious this time." She ran to her kitchen or rather stomped angrily.

A few minutes later she was sulking with a Ben & Jerry's ice cream by her side.

" Sharpay, lover boy's here to see you." Ryan screamed, " Oh and he looks pitiful!"

She rolled her eyes why are all guys dumb or is it just the one she knows?

"Ryan I don't-" Troy hugging her unexpectedly cut her of. She backed away " Troy no I'm not falling for the usual get-back-together-scheme."

" It's not that I…I can't do this I need you Shar." He rubbed her arms.

" Wow and it only took you what a good half an hour to figure that out impressive Troy." She started to clap for him.

" Sharpay, I'm serious I love you."

" Listen I don't care-" She slowed down on her outrage when she finally let what he said sink in. " You what?"

" I love you."

" Oh my gosh Troy" She jumped on him and kissed him then hugged him " I love you too"

Troy smiled. And in that smile Sharpay could feel that he truly did mean this one this word. It's what she was waiting for.

_Ok that's it I think I'm gonna do more tell em leave a nice review plz at leat 4 r 5! ____ thanks_


	2. Turn around

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

_Ok here's my second one shot since I got a pretty good feedback on the first!_

_Is it me or did we agree to love_

_Tell me why I feel we don't got enough_

_It's you but what about me_

_It seems like your livin life without me_

She tapped her pen on her notebook she was in free period now and was dragged to the gym. Her boyfriend Troy was playing some free throws on the court with the other guys. She hated watching especially when he totally ignored her. What happened to him it's like he's wrapped in something.. else.

_Everything seems to have your time but us My space in your hearts is closing up_

_And the place where your picture is hanging is the only time your with me_

_Don't leave me out here all alone_

_I'm still right here where'd you go._

" Troy watch this sweet shot" Chad then flung the ball into the hoop while his back was facing the opposite side of the hoop and he seemed miles away.

' Ohhh nice one man" Troy high fived his buddy who seemed to get more attention than her. Why. Why couldn't she get his attention these days was it her, was there somebody else. She'll never know.

She looked down at her notebook that contained her private writings in it where she let out her thoughts. So far she had a good sentence or two to vent. It read:

I don't understand, why Troy seems to avoid me does he still love me or is he clinging on afraid to break my heart? Because if so he's already doing it, I need to get through to him or break what we still have off.

_Look around don't you feel something missing_

_I'm the one you promised you would love_

_But you got ahead so far away; while I'm holding on please turn around_

She smiled she would use her words wisely, not say something she wouldn't end up doing. Besides he was to good to give up.

" Hey Babe.' Troy came and gave her a peck on the cheek.

" Hey" She smiled seeing that he looked at her curiously. " What"?

" Nothing.." he smiled and caressed his hand across her cheek where he kissed her, then gave another kiss on the lips this time. " You ready to go?"

She stood up " Um yeah, sure" They got up and walked towards their locker that was by each other.

_I see you but don't feel you_

_Can't get your attention to save my love_

_Look back and see me now don't let me down please turn around_

_I think I must've gave too much_

_Cause I felt the road was getting rough_

As they walked she thought about how he did what he did back at the gym. It was sweet, nice like he cared. She smiled maybe he was just getting side tracked with midterms and papers is all nothing big.

Almost getting to their lockers they spotted Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella gave a flirtatious smile at Troy. She hated that. For goodness sake they broke up is she really that desperate she wants more of what she can't have. " Hi Troy" she batted her eyelashes, waving her hand.

" Hey Gabbs." Troy said with the same flirtatious, Sharpay couldn't believe this he was flirting back. How could he and in front of her.

_Suddenly I felt lonely out here_

_I look besides me to find out your not here _

_Said you would love and protect me _

_Now all I have is the words you left me _

_Here I stand with plans in my head_

_This can't be the kind of love you meant_

They stared talking while Sharpay leaned on the lockers and looked down angry yet so sad. She couldn't help the tears that were coming she would've fought back but really what was she fighting for. Troy might as well do that she was losing him anyway, that's what made it worse.

Taylor moved by her and looked at her. " Hey Sharpay, you all right?"

Sharpay looked up and saw the guilty face Taylor had on. " Yeah" she wiped away a tear " I'm ok thanks Tay." Looking at the smiling and giggling Troy and Gabriella was so unbearable right now. She ran towards the bathroom crying more and harder. Leaving a guiltier Taylor behind she was so ashamed of her friend right now.

Troy noticed this and walked over to Taylor.

' What just happened?"

Taylor looked at him can he be so oblivious to the obvious, uggh boys." You should know you stared it." Then she ran to her locker.

Gabriella stared at her for a few seconds then leaned on Troy" So you wanna walk to my next class with me"

Troy looked at her and thought he should after Sharpay. " No, uh I'll catch up later ok."

Gabriella looked disappointed " Ok"

_Don't leave me out here all alone_

_I'm still right here where did you go?_

_Look around you don't you feel something missing_

_I'm the one you promised you would love_

_But you got ahead so far away; while I'm holding on please turn around_

_I see you but I don't feel you_

Sharpay rushed in the bathroom pacing around crying her eyes out. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? Troy is just so caught up in something his forgetting about her, it's like his far away and she's so behind.

_If only you see the tears that I'm crying on my pillow_

_That doesn't compare to what you're doing to my soul_

_Don't you even know I'm in need of love?_

" Shar, you in here? Babe" Troy called opening the door a little while still standing outside.

She quietly answered still upset. " Yes, why?" Troy sighed she could hear " Please just come out."

She wondered if she should. Or maybe she should just stay and cry and not have to deal with what she knew was going to happen. A break-up.

_I'm calling out but you seem to not hear a thing_

_I'm losing you now_

Slowly she walked out and tried her best to hold herself together. She sniffled and wiped her red face and red glassy eyes.

" What, why aren't you flirting with Gabby?" She almost cried again thinking about it.

Troy stood there looking confused," I wasn't..I mean she was."

Was that his answer cause it was stupid when she saw him with her own eyes flirting back. " Are you serious Troy?" He looked away trying to avoid her.

" Troy what's happening to you, us, we're falling apart." Troy looked her straight in the eye when she said that

" What! That's not true." He was about to walk away, when Sharpay grabbed his arm.

" Look you're walking away now, your avoiding me I don't know why? I try to let it go but it's getting worse." Tears started to stain her face " It's like I'm losing you."

_Please just look around don't you feel something missing_

_I'm the one you promised you would love_

_But you got ahead so far away; while I'm holding on please turn around_

Troy held her close and hugged her stroking her hair and whispered in her ear, " You're not, your not losing me I'm right here shh don't worry." He held closer closing his eyes hearing her sob. It broke his heart he had to admit he was distant but he didn't now that much.

After crying, she backed away and looked up at him into his eyes, " But you pay no attention and you were just flirting with Gabriella, what's with that."

" It's just I didn't want to crush you and feel like you were smothered, cause it seemed like that, and the flirting it's just for teasing, Gabby knows shell never have me cause you already do." He then kissed her so passionately and at that moment she felt so loved by him.

_I see you but I don't feel you _

_Can't get you attention to save my love_

_Look back and see me now don't let me down now just turn around…_

" Thanks" She said after they broke apart.

He smiled " your welcome."

He finally heard her, he turned around for her.

_Ok so that's it another good feedback another oneshot hope u liked : )_


	3. Apologize

**Disclaimer – nothing**

**_Third oneshot baby!!!!_**

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet of the ground_

Ten missed calls. Twenty unread text messages. That's how much she missed of the lover boys attempt to make things better.

" Sharpay" Troy was calling her name across the hallway but she just kept walking away like he wasn't even there.

_And I'm hearing what your saying_

_But I just can't make a sound_

Troy raced up to her and pushed her next to a corner where there weren't much people.

" Leave me alone, you jerk" She struggled to let go but he kept his tight grip around her skinny shoulders.

" What is your problem, I was calling you!" He glared at her

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you cut me down_

" I don't have anything to say to you, your worthless to me." She said while playing with the hem of her shirt.

_But wait you tell me that your sorry_

_Didn't think I turn around and say…_

" What, is there something going on that I don't know about." He seemed confused.

She smirked and pulled out her cell phone in a minute Troy saw something that he thought nobody else would see.

" Where did you.." He pointed towards the phone

She threw the phone at him " Didn't think I find out .. stupid..I'm much smarter than the sluts you take out every other Saturday when I'm at drama and dance practices." She yelled in his face

" That..That wasn't me..I mean yeah it's me but that's .." He stumbled on his words, not finding a good _lie. _

_That it's too late too apologize_

_I said, it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

She pushed him across the hallway in anger making it a good one making him fall down. " Just shut up your nothing but a dumb boy who'll get nowhere but in a hoe's small apartment with nothing but your guiltiness." At that he looked angry and stood up and rushed to her…

_I'd take another chance , take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_( but that's nothing new ) _

It all fell silent everybody looked in their direction. She instantly put her hand to her cheek, which was bloody red.

_I loved you with a fire red, but now it's turning blue _

_And you say Your sorry like the angel in heaven let me think you were_

He finally came to his senses, while the people around where absorbing the full intention between them in awe. " Sharpay I'm so sorry " he reached out to touch her cheek, but she quickly slapped it away.

She was still through the whole process " Incase you haven't figured it out….We're through." Then she made her way through the crowd the in a blink of an eye parted for her, while letting small tears come down.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize it's too late_

Sharpay ran outside the school building crying and sniffling and took out her pocket mirror and examined her bruise, it was still red and it hurt to touch. Troy could sure throw a punch just ask the last boy who had unknowingly flirted with her , but she didn't know he could hit an equal slap.

" Sharpay please wait I didn't mean it I'm sorry." Troy walked up to her and it seemed as if he was going to cry.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

She bit on her lower lip that was undoubtedly quivering. It hurt a lot she loved him a lot but sometimes those feelings aren't enough to dismiss what he did..what he'd done.

" Troy I love you , you know I do but it just isn't easy anymore to forgive and forget so save it ."

" But I need you , you can't do this I won't do what I did I promise.' He said grabbing her hand.

" Thanks, but it's too late to apologize, don't you think.."

And then she turned around and walked to her car leaving a Troy who was for the first time over a break up crying and she smiled but not because he felt bad because he finally realized what he'd done and said sorry but it was to late, so maybe in the near future they can start from square one but until then …..Too little to late.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet of the ground_

**Ok I hope you liked it I know short. 4 r 5 reviews would be lovely dearies just a simple word r constructive criticism. (:))**

**Also this is dedicated to samis ( sillybean) r you may know her as exclairex r Samarina, but is my other online sis , Thanks for leaving them most beautiful long comments, especially the last one n gave me my silly nickname. Luv ya also i hope u find this song! ( by Timbaland ft. One republic - Apologize)**

**Bubbi **


	4. new

**_Hi it's me again!_**

**_This is just a note to all my reviewers!_**

**_I am not continuing my stories!_**

**_I'm either going to delete them or hold on them!_**

**_Why because on the count of the LACK of reviews (not counting New messages)_**

**_I see that a lot of you read it or put it on alert but can't take a few seconds to write something as small as " Good chapter " to know that at least you care or something like what you want to see in the next chapter!?_**

**_Seriously it's a waste of my time and hurting my fingers and TRYING to fit in time to write you people a chapter when you can't do one simple little thing!_**

**_Thank you to all the people who do review it means the WORLD TO ME!_**

**_Usually I want just 4 or 5 reviews and wind up getting 2 or 3 and I let it slide but not anymore it makes me angry and upset I feel like nobody's really reading._**

**_So if you want an update you just to do ONE little thing for me just hit that little purple button and write something I beg of you!_**

**_The New Message readers I'm so so so so sorry my lazy cousin is procrastinating in a review for this you need to put in to tell her to get her lazy butt up and help me write (EXSPECIALLY SINCE WE HAVE NO SCHOOL MONDAY!) just a little tip for all of you!_**

**_So thank you I'm not trying to come off mean but you fellow writers understand right?_**

**_Ok thanks_**

**_Bubbi 3_**


	5. clumsy

**Disclaimer – nothing **

_I think this may be my last one……..

* * *

_

_First time_

_That I saw your eyes_

_Boy you looked right through me mmmmmh……_

Sharpay gazed at the boy wonder. He stared right back. Oh why oh why couldn't she just go up to him and tell him how she felt. Troy had been her good friend for a while both knew they had crushes on each other! But still she couldn't help it. …….

* * *

_Play it cool_

_But I knew you knew_

_Cupid hit me mmm, mmm…._

_Ding._ The bell rung. It was now time for free period. Sharpay casually walked out. Looking in the compact mirror she didn't noticed somebody in front of her.

_Thud._

Both of them fell on the floor. Sharpay was now on top of Troy. She blushed furiously.

Troy got up then helped her.

"Sorry" both said

They chuckled quietly.

" Guys come , on were going to go play a little karaoke in the auditorium. " Gabriella said while tugging Sharpay.

_You got me tripping (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin ( oh) , fumbling ( so)_

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love ( in love)_

_You got me slippin ( oh) , tumbling ( oh) , sinking (oh), fumbling ( so)_

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love ( in love)_

_So in love with you_

As they entered the both entered the auditorium, they can hear Chad singing and off key.

" Be good to me pleasssssssse" Chad said falling to the floor,

Sharpay laughed. " Chad why are you singing so bad? And to a girls song?"

He got up and dusted himself off " Cause I'm a " Chad did a pose " super star"

" Riiighht" Sharpay said turning around and bumped lightly into Troy.

" Oh sorry. Again." Troy said rubbing her arm lightly.

" Uh, yeah" Sharpay said getting shivers.

_Cant breath_

_when you touch my sleeve_

_butterflies so crazy mmmmmh_

They both smiled walking away.

Sharpay sat down by Gabriella on the stage. Gabby was smiling mysteriously.

" What"

" What, what?" Gabriella asked

" Why are you smirking like that?"

" Oh nothing.." Then she coughed " Shar, likes Troy"

Sharpay gasped " Shut up, no I do not!" Then she hit her on the shoulder.

" In denial." Gabriella shook her head

_Whoa now I think I'm going down _

_Friends don't know what's with me mmmmmh_

Troy came over to them " Hey ladies"

Both looked up " hi"

But one blushed.

" I gotta check on ..my …brother?" Sharpay said thinking of an excuse to get away.

_You know this isn't the first time this happened to me_

_The lovesick thing_

While walking away she tripped lightly though on her heel. She could hear Gabby giggling.

" Crap" she said to her self

_I like serious relationships and a,_

_A girl like me don't stay single for long_

She quickly walked away. But somebody was following.

" Hey Shar , wait up."

Sharpay turned around to come face to face with wonder boy.

_Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up_

_ my world is crushed and I'm all alone_

Sharpay looked nervous. " Uh yea?"

" I..uh..I…just"

She looked at him, smiling, he's so cute when he's nervous.

" Listen..I kinda..no I..do like..no maybe even."

_But then the love bug crawls up and bites me _

_And I'm back…._

Sharpay cut of, Troy by pressing her finger to his lips.

" I like…no love you too."

Troy smiled and then he held her closer and gave her the sweetest kiss she could ever get.

_You got me tripping (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin ( oh) , fumbling ( so)_

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love ( in love)_

_You got me slippin ( oh) , tumbling ( oh) , sinking (oh), fumbling ( so)_

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love ( in love)_

_So in love with you_

" Awwwwwwwww" They broke apart to find their friends looking at them.

" Told you" Gabby said

" Told you what…" Troy questioned

Sharpay laughed " Nothing" Then he hugged her closer.

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love ( in love)_

_So in love with you

* * *

_

**Ok it was rushed..i know but was it at least good? Yes u heard right this might be –sob- be the last one. That is if unless somebody has an idea for another one…..**

**Ok review plz!**


End file.
